We Are Hunter, Not Prey
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Akhir tahun 2015, kita semua bukanlah menghadapi perang dunia ditakutkan terjadi lagi. Lebih tepatnya berperang dengan makhluk yang tidak kita ketahui tentang mereka, sama sekali. -Pacific Rim AU-
1. Monsters

Author : maaf bikin serial baru, ide ini bener-bener minta dikeluarin gegara Pacific Rim

America : WOAH! Kau juga suka dengan Pacific Rim, author?

Author : iya! Keren banget sumpah!

(akhirnya author sama America menghilang buat nonton Pacific Rim lagi)

Disclaimer : Himaruya yadda yadda~

Warning : Sci-fi, Pacific Rim AU, kata kasar (dikiiit!) dan typo(s) yang selalu kelewat

* * *

Akhir tahun 2015, mungkin banyak orang ketakutan atas ancaman perang dunia ketiga. Dan kalian memang benar, saat itu semua negara benar-benar memanas terutama agen yang belot dari Amerika mencari gara-gara dengan membuat marah si negara adidaya. Hal ini menyebabkan Amerika mengirim sebuah rudal nuklir yang sayangnya jatuh ke parit samudra terdalam di dunia, Peru-Chili. Hal ini membuat sebuah guncangan keras dan absurdnya, membuka portal dimensi dunia lain.

Terdengar aneh, memang ya dan sayangnya tamu kita dari dunia lain ini bukan yang diharapkan. Mereka tidak seperti alien-alien atau mungkin manusia seperti kita. Tapi mereka berukuran luar biasa besar akan membuat setiap orang ketakutan. Hal ini juga membuat beberapa negara terkejut dan menghentikan hubungan yang sempat memanas.

Jadi sekarang umat manusia bukanlah berperang dengan sesamanya, tapi melawan monster yang bahkan tidak kita ketahui spesies atau dunia mereka.

**New York, 2015 10:00 pm**

Negara-negara dunia sedang duduk di gedung termegah di daerah tersebut. Bisa kita lihat diantara mereka telah memanas duluan. Negara-negara yang memanas itu sudah bisa ditebak dan memang acapkali membuat dunia tersentak hingga saling curiga. Terutama negara yang pertama kali meluncurkan rudal berkekuatan tinggi, America dengan Russia. Keduanya tak ada yang satupun mau menatap.

Kali ini pertemuan internasional itu dibuka oleh Germany, selaku negara paling waras (sayangnya)diantara mereka. Mata _baby-blue _miliknya menatap satu persatu personifikasi yang hadir.

"Baiklah, mungkin beberapa diantara kita benci satu sama lainnya dan tidak menginkan sebuah kerja sama yang baik. Tapi, mari kita lihat keadaan bumi kita sekarang" Germany menyalakan sebuah hologram yang berada di depan semua tempat duduk menggunakan sebuah tombol dan ia mendekatinya.

Tangannya bergerak lincah untuk memilah beberapa data hingga muncul di _window-windows _berukuran kecil. Negara-negara lain dengan malas memperhatikan lewat hologram yang terdapat di meja masing-masing dan berukuran lebih kecil. Germany menghela nafas karena ia menyadari kalau para negara sedang dalam hubungan buruk. Mungkin kalau tak ada serangan dari makhluk misterius itu, perang dunia ketiga benar-benar berlangsung.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, monster besar itu berasal dari dunia lain yang sayangnya portalnya terbuka dengan _tidak sengaja_ oleh America" sengaja suara miliknya ia tekankan intonasinya pada huruf yang dicetak miring

"Itu bukan salahku!" teriak America.

Beberapa negara menatap America dengan pandangan _loe-ngomong-? _Dan membuat si negara adidaya menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, monster yang tidak diketahui apa-apa tentangnya menyerang bumi kita. Beberapa monster ini berbentuk berbeda-beda dan mirip dengan binatang di bumi. Seperti kadal hingga ikan hiu atau bahkan tidak berbentuk jelas sama sekali" hologram tersebut memperlihatkan berbagai macam monster

"Jadi maksudmu ini seperti Godzilla? _Are you kidding me, mate_? !" Australia angkat bicara

"Yah… macam seperti itu"

"Lalu?" tanya negara lain

"Kita harus bekerja sama untuk memerangi hal ini"

"_Like hell I would!_"

"APA? Bekerja sama dengan dia? TIDAK!"

"Bekerja sama dengan dia justru membuat wargaku terbunuh karena dia tak becus!"

Germany menepuk dahinya, ia menghela nafas panjang dan menggebrak meja.

"YA! DAN KETIKA KITA SEDANG BERAGUMEN SERTA TAK MENGINGINKAN KERJA SAMA DENGAN SATU SAMA LAINNYA, BANYAK RAKYAT KITA MENJADI KORBAN! _VERDAMMNT_!(1)"

Hal ini membuat semua negara terdiam, Germany melanjutkan pembahasan.

Disaat Germany sedang membahas, mereka tak tahu kalau ada salah satu monster mendekati dan sudah menghancurkan banyak gedung. Hal ini membuat America merasa kesakitan pada tubuhnya. America mencoba berdiri dan mengambil iPhone 9 di kantung jasnya namun berakhir gagal karena sebuah guncangan menyebabkan gedung UN ikut terguncang. Semua negara menatap horror satu sama lainnya dan mulai menuruni tangga.

America yang memang tertinggal dibelakang masih mencoba untuk keluar. Ia mulai merasa cemas disaat beberapa bagian UN runtuh disekitarnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat seorang staf UN keluar dari kamar kecil dan tak bisa berkutik. Menggigit bibirnya, ia berlari ke arah staf UN dan menendang serta menonjok beberapa entah itu barang hingga bangunan runtuh. Staf UN itu menatap America kebingungan dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, America menarik tangannya. Sayangnya pintu sudah tertutup bagian bangunan UN yang runtuh. America kemudian mendang kaca didekatnya sehingga pecah, didoronglah staf UN tersebut dan selang beberapa detik, monster benar-benar menghancurkan gedung UN.

Semua orang yang ada disana menatap ketakutan gedung tersebut. Staf UN tadi kemudian histeris sebelum akhirnya ia diefakuasi meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

America tak diketahui keadaannya karena ia terkubur bersama bangunan UN yang runtuh.

* * *

a/n :

artinya sialan~ (bahasa kasar dalam Jerman)

* * *

Author : ini bener-bener terinspirasi sama Pacific Rim dan ask blog dengan AU itu juga! Alfred sebagai Jaeger pilot! Kereeeeen!

Kiku : film itu terinspirasi dari mecha di rumahku, author

Author : yup! Bener Kiku! Saya setuju sama kamu! Dan RnR ya! #ditusuk


	2. Amnesia

Author : YO! Author gaje balik lagi dan… ehhh? Tulisan saya kaya berita? OTL

America : I'M THE HEROOO!

Author : *sweatdrop*

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia ©Himaruya~

**Warning **: kebingungan dimana-mana, typo(s) yang kelewat(kenapa harus muncuuul?) dll

* * *

**Note (WAJIB DIBACA)**:

dari chapter ini America bakalan pakai nama Alfred  
personifikasi/karakter bakal pakai bahasa Inggris, nama wilayah bahasa Indonesia (maaf belum dijelasin)

* * *

America membuka matanya pelan-pelan, hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah gelap dan nafasnya terasa sesak. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya terkubur dalam reruntuhan bangunan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa masih bisa hidup walaupun jika dipikir dengan akal sehat kemungkinannya adalah mustahil. Optimis, iapun mendorong reruntuhan bangunan dan makin terkejut saat tak sengaja terlempar. Ia menendang, mendorong dan pada akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari runtuhan bangunan.

Ia menatap nanar sekelilingnya. Semua bangunan yang awalnya berdiri telah rata dengan tanah dan terkejutlah ia saat melihat jejak kaki sangat besar seperti dinosaurus. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan saat disentuh keningnya, ia merasa sebuah cairan pekat berwarna merah menempel pada jarinya. Matanya melebar melihat hal itu. Ia juga menatap dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa berada disini sedangkan orang lain tak ada satupun yang berdiri atau mendekatinya. Ia hanya sendirian tanpa mengetahui apa-apa. Siapa dia? Apa semua ini hanya mimpi? Tunggu, ia tak ingat namanya sendiri. Matanya melebar lagi, ia akhirnya sadar bahwa dirinya terkena amnesia. Dengan langkah pelan untuk menghindari barang-barang tajam dan berbahaya. Ia juga mencoba mencari informasi tentang dirinya. Dan baru teringat bahwa ia memakai pakaian.

Sebuah pakaian formal dengan _brand _yang bukan main mahal nan terkenal. Dahinya mengernyit, membiarkan dugaan-dugaan memenuhi kepala. Hingga dirinya memeriksa kantung-kantung yang terdapat di baju serta celana. Ia mendapatkan sebuah dompet beserta iPhone9 baru. Ia makin penasaran pada dirinya sendiri, sekaya apakah dia? Sayangnya barang elektronik mahal itu sudah rusak bahkan terdapat sebuah retakan.

Ia memeriksa dompet yang ditemukannya, beberapa macam kartu kredit serta ATM. Uang tunai yang terhitung lumayan juga tersedia. Hingga sebuah kartu tanda pengenal dan kartu veteran tentara mengalihkan perhatian. Dibacanya kartu itu, sebuah nama yang menurutnya terdengar sangat "Amerika" tertera.

"Namaku… Alfred F. Jones? Umur 19 tahun?" katanya pada diri sendiri

"Tapi… kenapa tak ada tanggal lahir? Dan… aku veteran tentara _Air Force _pada umur semuda ini? Huh? Ini aneh!"

Ia kembalikan semua benda yang terdapat di dompet dan mengantunginya. Ia sebenarnya tak tahu harus kemana, tapi kakinya berjalan menuju utara. Ia masih mencoba mencari pecahan-pecahan memori yang anehnya pudar. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah bendera Amerika dan negara lainnya. Aneh, ia merasa benar-benar kesal dan sedih melihat bendera Amerika tergeletak di tanah tanpa ada yang peduli. Pada akhirnya ia baru menyadari kalau banyaknya bendera dari negara di seluruh dunia hanya terdapat di satu tempat di Amerika, sebuah kota berpenduduk terbanyak dan memiliki sebuah bangunan tanpa pemilik yaitu _United Nations_, New York.

"Apa… yang kulakukan di New York? Tempat tinggalku di… Washington D.C, kan?" gumamnya pelan.

Alfred tak ingin berkomentar lagi, ia hanya melanjutkan perjalanan sambil berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Walaupun anehnya badannya terasa sangat sakit dan sayup-sayup terdengar, apakah itu? Sebuah teriakan? Ia tak yakin. Yang pasti, hanya kaki miliknya mengajak tubuhnya pergi tanpa tujuan.

**[Washington D.C 02:00 pm]**

Setiap negara tak ada yang mau berkomentar, beberapa bahkan menangis disertai gemetar badan. Germany yang diperban keadaannya sedang berpikir keras. New York memang paling dekat dengan laut jadi kemungkinan terjadinya serangan monster itu sangat besar. Tapi mereka tak menyangka kalau gedung UN hancur juga. Germany menarik nafas panjang dan ia menggebrak meja. Membuat semua perhatian negara-negara tersita untuknya, Germany menatap tajam satu-persatu personifikasi.

"Baiklah, apakah kejadian tadi cukup menjadi tamparan keras bagi kalian? ! Ya! Kalian hanya bisa menangis ketika kejadian buruk itu benar-benar terjadi di depan mata!" Germany benar-benar tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi

"Jadi maksudmu kau menyinggung kakakku, da?" Russia berdiri dengan pipa ditangannya, aura ungu sudah menyeruak menandakan emosi si negara terluas itu memuncak

Germany walaupun sedikit ketakutan, ia mencoba membuat si negara terbesar menggunakan akal. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua hal yang tidak berguna seperti sekarang.

"Bukan hanya saudari tuamu saja, banyak negara ketakutan dan… pastinya America paling merasa… tunggu? Dimana negara satu itu?" Germany memperhatikan satu persatu negara yang hadir

"Bukankah ia sedikit tertinggal, mungkin karena New York yang diserang, ve? Tapi America kuat, kan? Ia tak mungkin…" Italy baru pertama kali membuka suara, mukanya menunjukkan kepolosan

"APA? ! WAS? ! WHAT? !" semua negara terutama yang dekat atau pernah bermasalah dengan America terkejut bukan main, bisikan mulai menyeruak memenuhi ruangan

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK KATAKAN SEJAK TADI, _ITALIAAAA_!?" tangan Germany memegang kepala Italy dan berteriak di depan muka si negara pecinta pasta

"VEEEEEEE!"

Germany menghempaskan badannya pada tempat duduk serta memijat keningnya. Cukup sudah dengan semua negara yang tak waras di dekatnya serta sebuah kejadian diluar akal sehat sedang terjadi di bumi. Kenapa terkadang hidup tak adil? Bagaimana bisa monster-monster yang hanya bisa muncul di film milik America menjadi nyata? Mungkin memang benar bahwa mereka harus membangun sebuah entah itu robot atau superhero, ia merasa bingung karena lama-kelamaan pikirannya berubah menjadi seperti si negara adidaya.

Japan terlihat ingin mengatakan suatu hal, Canada juga sebenarnya namun tak ada satupun yang peduli. Germany melihat kearah salah satu negara Asia dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya Japan? Ada apa?" Germany mempersilahkan si negara pembuat Animanga berdiri

"U-uhh, ano… mungkin lebih baik kalau nama monster itu kita ganti? Karena menurutku… namanya terlalu umum? _Sumimasen_(1)kalau itu ide buruk" Japan duduk kembali ke bangku miliknya

"Ide bagus Japan!" Germany bersyukur, akhirnya ada negara waras juga

"kalau begitu… bagaimana namanya Huge Beast?" tanya New Zealand

"Itu terlalu cliché! Seharusnya 'Unnamed Beast'! itu lebih keren menurutku!" teriak Denmark

"Anko uzai…" Norway menarik dasi milik personifikasi negara Denmark

"DIAM! Lebih baik Japan saja yang memberi nama! Dia yang pertama kali memiliki ide ini" Germany bertindak jadi penengah sebelum pertemuan ini berubah menjadi peperangan

Japan terkejut dan ia berdiri, "A-ano… ba-bagaimana dengan 'Kaiju'? itu artinya binatang raksasa sebenarnya"

Semua negara saling pandang dan tak ada yang berkomentar, Germany mengambil keputusan bahwa mereka setuju.

"Baiklah, monster ini diberi nama Kaiju mulai sekarang!" Germany mengetuk palu yang disediakan (entah dari mana asalnya).

Semua negara terdiam, Germany masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hingga Canada berdiri dan mencoba meneriakkan pendapatnya, disayangkan dirinya yang mulai 'menipis' membuat semua negara tak peduli dengan kehadirannya. Canada mengepalkan tangannya, jika America disini pasti ia akan dibantu walaupun hal itu jarang terjadi. Ia dekatkan mulutnya pada pengeras suara dan berteriak.

"Aku punya ide!" teriak Canada dengan pelan dan untungnya cukup terdengar oleh beberapa negara

"Ya Canada?" France melihat ke arah si mantan jajahannya, pandangannya kebingungan dengan Canada yang tumbennya mengeluarkan pendapat

"America dan aku pernah membuat sebuah rancangan robot yang sangat besar… sebenarnya aku tak peduli dengan ide gilanya tersebut. Apalagi alasan utamanya dibentuk adalah melindungi dari serangan alien atau zombie yang menurutku sangat absurd… tapi sepertinya memang ini hanya satu-satunya jalan keluar. Bahkan sudah ada _blue print_-nya sewaktu itu disertai beberapa hal yang dihitung dengan cermat seolah memang akan dibuat" Canada mengambil tas kerja yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna cokelat, ia mengeluarkan sebuah penyimpan data berbentuk tipis sepeti kaca, kemudian dimasukkan benda tersebut ke sebuah slot di meja miliknya

Mata ungunya menatap hologram yang memproses data dari penyimpan data. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah tiga _windows _yang menunjukkan _blue print _dari robot besar. Ada tiga bagian yang ditunjukkan dari _blue print._ Tampang depan robot besar, mesin beserta bagaimana mengendalikan benda itu hingga bentuk akhir jika memang dibangun. Semuanya penuh dengan angka dan tampak sekali bahwa robot ini dihitung dengan cermat. Semua negara menatap Canada dengan keheranan.

Canada menghela nafas panjang untuk bersiap-siap menjelaskan semua ini.

"_America_, _dimanapun kau berada sekarang… aku berterima kasih padamu dan kecerdasanmu yang ternyata diatas rata-rata_"

"Umm… Canada, apa ini hasil kerjamu? Dan pasti saudaramu itu bagian desain saja, bukan? Heh! Kalau aku melihat saudaramu yang benar-benar kelewat idiot itu… tak mungkin bagian menghitung, kan?" England sudah menahan tawa, Canada justru tersenyum tipis

"Justru dia yang menghitung kekuatan, senjata serta beberapa hal pendukung robot ini" Canada menjawab dengan nada malu-malu

Semua negara terkesiap mendengar respon negara yang terkenal akan olahraga hockey tersebut, tidak mungkin America bisa-

"Dia… lebih pintar dari yang terlihat. Kau tahu? Pelajaran favoritnya adalah astronomi dan arkeologi, dia sangat senang saat mendengar NASA berhasil membawa seseorang manusia ke bulan atau misi penjelajahan sebuah robot ke Mars" Canada melakukan jeda dan menenggak air yang telah disediakan

Akhirnya para personifikasi negara lebih memilih mendengarkan perkataan Canada.

"Seperti yang terlihat, robot ini berukuran besar dan kebetulan sama dengan Kaiju! America bahkan sudah menamakan robot ini, katanya bernama Jaeger atau _Jäger_ dalam tulisan Jerman" Germany mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Canada

"Jaeger yang berarti pemburu yang tertera dalam _blue print _ini bisa dibilang belum diprediksi bagaimana kekuatan, kecepatan serta ketahanannya. Karena menurut America, ketiga hal itu tergantung prosesor, senjata, dan mesin penopang serta bahan pembuat si Jaeger. Ia bahan sudah membuat dua contoh, yang satu hanya prototip, sih. Namanya Brawler Yukon dan Romeo Blue." Canada menarik sebuah _window _berisi gambar 3D desain Brawler Yukon dan Romeo Blue

Dalam hati, Japan merasa sangat tertarik dengan desain yang dibuat oleh America. Mungkin memang ini ide bagus, apalagi warga negaranya sangat senang kalau mendapatkan sebuah hal unik serta baru di telingat mereka. Japan mengangkat tangannya.

"E-eh? A-ano… apakah aku boleh meminta copy Jaeger? Mungkin akan kucoba dibuat di rumah" muka Japan memerah karena malu

"Tentu saja Japan! Karena aku menunjukkan hal ini juga agar membuat kalian semua setuju dengan program ini… jadi kita bisa bersama-sama melawan Kaiju!" Canada menatap senang Japan yang dibalas senyuman tipis oleh personifikasi peminta data Jaeger.

France berdiri untuk bertepuk tangan, diikuti England kemudian beberapa negara lainnya hingga semua di ruangan itu memberikan apresiasi mereka. Canada tersenyum senang, ide saudaranya akhirnya diterima juga. Ia berharap sang saudara ada disampingnya dan pastinya merasa sangat senang serta berteriak kata-kata khas. Namun dengan cepat pandangannya berubah jadi sedih, disampingnya hanya terdapat tempat duduk kosong dan papan nama "United States of America".

"America…" gumamnya sedih

"Tenang saja, _mon petit Mattieu~_(2)esok kita akan cari America di New York" France menepuk pundak Canada dan menunjukkan senyuman lembut.

**[New York 03:00 PM]**

Selain menghindari bagian-bagian tajam bekas bangunan runtuh, ia juga mempelajari keadaan sekitarnya. Kedua sudut matanya menangkap sebuah warna kebiruan. Ia dekati, namun dari jauh saja sudah tercium bau tak sedap. America menutup hidungnya menggunakan dasi miliknya yang dilepas. Matanya melebar dan diikuti dengan menelan ludah saat melihat sisa-sisa bangunan melumer saat terkena cairan tersebut.

"_Jangan sentuh itu_" entah kenapa otaknya memberitahu hal ini seolah ia telah mengetahui bahwa cairan tersebut berbahaya

"_Fine_… mundur dan jauhi, Alfred… mundur dan jauhi…" ia mengatakan hal ini berkali-kali sambil melangkah ke belakang dengan pelan. Hingga ia benar-benar tak bisa melihat cairan asing berwarna biru.

**BAM**

Suara benda terjatuh dan gempa membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan, ia terjatuh di atas bokongnya sendiri. Tentu saja ia mengaduh dan mengelus bagian yang sakit. Ia mendongak dan mendapati sebuah monster berbentuk binatang amphibi berada di dekatnya. Ia menelan ludah lagi dan langsung saja berlari menghindari monster itu.

"GYAAAA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKUUU!" Alfred berteriak dan suaranya terdengar kencang juga.

Ia kemudian melihat banyak pesawat tempur menyerang kearah monster. Tanpa peduli, ia masih berlari menjauhi. Namun, ia terhenti karena ada runtuhan bangunan yang tinggi menutupi jalannya. Langsung saja rasa optimisnya hilang dan jatuh bersimpuh. Sudah kena amnesia, dekat dengan monster dan terjebak di medan perang, dihadapannya harus ada runtuhan bangunan pula. Ia mengangkat tangannya menggesturkan 'kenapa harus aku?' lalu dilanjutkan dengan menutup muka dengan lelah.

Ia sadar kalau menyerah dan mengeluh tak akan berakhir baik dan pastinya tak bisa kemana-mana. Ia melihat kearah sekitarnya, mendapati sebuah lampu jalan jatuh tepat menuju atas runtuhan bangunan itu. Mungkin hal ini bisa digunakan. Ia mendekati lampu jalan dan memanjat serta berjalan diatasnya. Ia tersenyum, menikmati hal yang dilakukannya saat ini.

* * *

A/N :

(1). Sumimasen : maaf (sangat sopan, bhs. Jepang)  
(2). Mon petit Mattieu : sayangku, Matthew

* * *

Author : Chapter nambah panjang, walaupun nggak sepanjang biasanya dari standar saya (3rb+ kakaaa~)

Italy : Ini… ada review untukmu, ve~

Author : Oke, saya baca

**Hs** : saya juga lagi bosen soalnya banyak romance, udah jarang nih yang angst, historical, Sci-fi, action dll yang nggak mainstream di sini. Maaf kalau bikin kecewa, baru bikin genre yang begini *dalam hati nangis*

Sippo! Saya nggak akan ngulangi hal itu nanti diwaktu depan!

Ohhh… kalau itu emang nggak salah, soalnya saya ngebahas 'Amerika' sebagai wilayahnya, bukan tokoh. Soalnya bakal aneh kan kalau dua-duanya pakai bahasa Inggris atau Indonesia. Contohnya begini : America sedang berada di gedung UN New York, America. Nah lho?

Umm… oke?

Nah itu bener-bener typo, yang bener menendang XD

Kayak baca berita? Gaya tulisan saya dari dulu begini dan kata orang-orang yang diminta pendapat sama saya nggak kok :3 mungkin nggak terbiasa dengan kata-kata baku? Atau punya ide lain buat bikin ini kayak cerita? :DDDDD

Makasih mau review!

**Kakarotomo **: Umm? Maaf, maksudnya?


	3. Attack Helicopter

Author : author gaje balik lagi~ kayaknya ide utama lagi numpuk di cerita ini, buat cerita lainnya lagi tahap penulisan kok!

Italy : Ve, semangat author! Cerita yang satunya tinggal dikit lagi mau selesai, kan? *ngeluarin bendera puti* (maksudnya nyemangatain) pata pata pata pata pata

Author : I-iya, Italy

**Disclaimer ** : tetap Himaruya

**Warning **: Pacific Rim AU, Human name used, typo(s) dll

* * *

Alfred berhasil ke atas runtuhan bangunan, melakukan sebuah dansa kemenangan, jadi dari jauh terlihat konyol. Tenang saja, ia berhati-hati dengan yang dilakukannya, karena tentunya ia tak ingin terjatuh dengan alasan "menarikan tarian kemenangan!" dan berakhir terbunuh oleh monster tidak jelas itu. Ia juga mencoba agar salah satu perhatian entah itu pesawat tempur atau helicopter ke arahnya.

Ia mencoba berteriak, tapi mulutnya langsung tertutup rapat saat melihat monster itu dengan mudahnya menghancurkan sebuah pasukan pesawat tempur. Mungkin juga harus ditambahkan dengan membawa misil berkekuatan tinggi. Alfred ternganga melihat kejadian didepan matanya.

Ia bersyukur saat sebuah helicopter tempur mengarah kepadanya, bahkan sudah menurunkan tangga. Alfred dengan cepat menyambar dan tubuhnya terbawa menjauhi si monster. Dengan cepat ia menaiki dan berhasil masuk ke dalam helicopter.

"_Sir_! Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya co-pilot helicopter

"Nah… hanya luka dahi dan… entahlah, anehnya… badanku terasa sakit di beberapa bagian" Alfred masih bisa nyengir kepada co-pilot

Co-pilot yang menanyakan keadaannya hanya bisa _sweat drop_.

Alfred yang awalnya merasa tenang langsung berkeringat dingin, kenapa? Karena tangan monster mengarah pada mereka.

"LAKUKAN BELOK CEPAT!" teriak America

"Tapi ini helicopter, _sir_! Bukan pesa-"

Alfred mengambil _headphone _yang digunakan pilot, ia juga memberi aba-aba agar dirinya bisa ke bagian mengontrol. Si pilot helicopter anehnya langsung mundur dan membiarkan Alfred memgang kendali. Dengan cepat ia melakukan gerakan membelok untuk menghindari tangan monster. Pilot dan co-pilot hanya bisa ternganga melihat Alfred melakukan hal tersebut dengan mulus. Menyelamatkan mereka dari maut.

Alfred menunjukkan cengiran serta sebuah jempol.

"Alfred F. Jones kepada?" Alfred menatap si pilot

"Eagle Strike" sebuah kode komunikasi

"Alfred F. Jones kepada Eagle Strike, menggantikan pilot sebelumnya. Kuulangi, Alfred F. Jones kepada Eagle Strike dan menggantikan pilot sebelumnya, aku butuh izin"

"_Siapa Alfred F. Jones ini? Kau bukan pilot _Air Force _di bawah perintahku! Aku tak akan memberikan izin!_" yah, sebuah nada menyentak

"Oh ya? Aku baru saja menyelamatkan dua pilot yang kau kirim ini! Dan persetan dengan perintah! Yang kubutuhkan adalah izin! SEBUAH IZIN!"

Terdengar suara gemetar, mungkinkah atasan kedua pilot ini ketakutan? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ia Cuma membentaknya sedikit, bukan?

"_Ba-baiklah, aku memberikan izin padamu, Alfred F. Jones_"

Alfred tersenyum kemenangan yang bisa mengalahkan bintang iklan pasta gigi manapun di dunia. Kedua orang selain dia hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati penerbangan American Airlines, _dudes_!"

Layaknya sudah lama mengendalikan sebuah helicopter, Alfred dengan mudahnya menembakkan sebuah misil tepat ke arah kepala monster. Misil pertama berhasil meledak dan membuat tengkorak si monster terbelah. Misil kedua, berhasil masuk lewat tengkorak yang terbuka dan meledak tepat di otak. Hal ini justru membuat sebuah rentetan ledakan ke bagian-bagian lainnya tubuh monster.

"HAHAHA! _Of course I win! Because… I'M THE HERO!_" kepalan kemenangan dilakukan Alfred, pilot beserta co-pilotnya bertepuk tangan

Mereka terbang menuju pangkalan militer terdekat, sesampainya disana Alfred menerima tepuk tangan hingga dirinya dilempar-lemparkan ke udara. Alfred tertawa senang karena hal ini. Oh, seseorang berpangkat letnan mendekatinya, ini disadari oleh Alfred sendiri. Ia mendekati letnan yang tebaknya telah memarahinya tadi.

"Jadi… anda yang bernama Alfred F. Jones, huh?" letnan itu sekarang memperhatikan Alfred dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki

"Sangat rapi untuk seseorang yang bisa mengendalikan helicopter dan… menggunakan misil hingga menjatuhkan monster itu"

"Eh? Ahahaha… masalahnya, aku tak terlalu tahu tentang diriku, _dude_! Maksudku… aku terkena amnesia, yang kutahu namaku dan… aku adalah seorang veteran _air force_! Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti orang tua!"

Bagian kanan alis sang letnan mengangkat, Alfred mengelus lehernya dengan canggung.

"OH! ahh… Alfred F. Jones _at your service, sir!_"

…

"Canada, sepertinya America tak ditemukan… mungkinkah ia ditangkap-" seseorang yang berkata menggunakan aksen Prancis terdengar jelas di daerah bekas kota New York

"Ahh~ Jangan menatap frère dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu, Canada! Aku hanya mengatakan kemungkinan, lagipula mata ungumu terlalu indah! Jangan digunakan seperti _tea-sucker _disana yang suka melotot memperparah wajahnya. Padahal ia sudah punya alis tebal yang membuat wajahnya buruk"

"OII! Aku tidak seperti itu, _wine-bastard_!?" seperti si alis tebal merasa tersindir

"_Maple_… France, tolong jangan katakan hal itu! Aku percaya America itu kuat… apa kau tak ingat ia berhasil menarik mobil _Roll-Royce _milik England, eh? Dan England… tolong jangan mulai keributan" Canada menendang sebuah pecahan vas bunga

Canada membungkuk mengambil sebuah benda, "Ini pulpen miliknya America, eh? Mungkin kalian akan mengatakan kalau ini hanya pulpen… tapi ini benda berharga miliknya pemberian presiden John F. Kennedy"

England dan France mendekati Canada serta menatap satu sama lainnya. England sekarang berjongkok dan berpikir keras saat melihat reruntuhan berserakan. Ia menaburkan suatu bahan khusus hingga sebuah jejak kaki terlihat pada ubin yang anehnya paling bersih,

"America pernah melewati tempat ini, dilihat dari darahnya dan jejaknya yang… cukup kau tahu lah… ia benar-benar terluka. Disaat yang sama ia dalam keadaan terburu-buru, mungkin panic?"

Canada dan France terdiam walaupun menatap England dengan pandangan _you-don't-say-?_

"Yang penting ia memang masih bergerak, hidup dan mungkin saja terbawa ke pengungsian warga, eh?" Canada memeluk Kumajirou dengan erat

"Benar Canada, kita cari America di-"

Telepon milik personifikasi negara Prancis berdering, terlihat sebuah pesan pendek.

"Kita harus kembali ke Washington D.C, ini masalah program Jaeger itu"

Canada dan England, mengangguk. Mereka pergi menggunakan helicopter yang memang diminta mengantar mereka ke sini.

"_America… tolong jangan lakukan hal bodoh!_" Canada memandang langit biru hari itu.

Mungkin saat ini ia akan lebih berfokus pada program Jaeger, pencarian America dilakukan nanti. Apalagi sudah dipastikan si saudara masih hidup walaupun tak diketahui keberadaannya.

**[****Pangkalan Bersama Lewis-McChord (JBLM)**** dua bulan kemudian]**

Seseorang yang 'tidak sengaja' masuk ke _Air Force _adalah hal aneh. Biasanya orang-orang yang ingin memasuki salah angkatan pertahanan Amerika itu dipilih secara ketat. Namun, melihat kelihaian Alfred dalam menembak (_bullseye_, kau tahu!?) dan menerbangkan beberapa macam pesawat membuat siapapun berpikir ia memiliki pangkat disana.

Alfred tak keberatan, ia bahkan menikmati pekerjaannya kali ini. Hatinya akan dipenuhi rasa nostalgia, entah berasal dari candaan serta lelucon berbau kemiliteran hingga bentakan khas atasan. Dan yang paling ia nikmati adalah saat hari pertemuan antara orang terkasih. Walaupun dirinya hanya bagian dokumentasi dan melihat kebahagiaan lewat lensa kamera, ia cukup senang. Ia merasa seperti mereka semua adalah keluarganya, walaupun tak ada orang terdekat mengunjunginya.

Dan ia membayangkan, apakah orang-orang terdekatnya mencari dirinya diluar sana.

Setelah sesi dokumentasi, para prajurit ke ruang makan dan tentu memiliki tujuan yang sangat jelas. Alfred mengambil nampah berisi _mash potato_, _steak_, _salad_, dan segelas soda. Dengan segera ia mendekati meja yang sudah dipenuhi teman-temannya. Sesampainya disana, ia dielus kepalanya hingga ditepuk-tepuk punggungnya.

"Hei, Jones! Makanan kali ini paling spesial, huh?" prajurit itu kemudian melahap _mash potato _dan menutup matanya menunjukkan ia menikmatinya

"Yup! Walaupun tak ada burger… tapi tak apalah! Umm… kawliawn tawu? *nyam* kllow *nyam*akwn adwa *nyam* sewbwuah prowyek *nyam* mewlibawtkan *nyam* swluruh *slurp* twntwra Ameuriwka *nyam*(1)"

"Maaf Jones? Bisakah kau selesaikan makananmu dulu? Aku tahu kau sedikit senang, _buddy_! Apalagi setelah dua bulan disini dan harus menghadapi dua kaiju! Bahkan dua makhluk itu kudengar hanya sebuah serangan kecil, terdengar menyeramkan sekali!"

"*glek* Maksudku, akan ada sebuah proyek melibatkan tentara Amerika. Aku berhasil menguping dari atasan, semoga bukan hal tidak _awesome_, _dude_! Dan… karena _congress _suka seenaknya, pasti bukan hal yang baik untuk diapresiasikan"

"Jones… aku tak mengerti kenapa kau mengeluh seperti itu pada negara kita, padahal seorang mantan tentara _Air Force _yang kembali lagi. Kau tahu kan, seperti apapun negara kita, harus dihormati dan aku percaya kalau pejabat diatas juga masih memiliki hati"

Ia mengedipkan matanya setelah mendengar perkataan temannya itu, sebuah gelombang hangat yang membuatnya senang anehnya mengenai hati miliknya. Seolah perkataan tadi adalah sebuah pujian untuknya, namun apa hubungannya perkataan positif bagi Amerika justru berdampak padanya? Alfred berdiri dan hal ini menyebabkan seluruh mata di meja tersebut memandang ke arahnya.

"Oi Jones, kau mau kemana?" tanya prajurit di ujung tempat duduk

"Aku mau minta tambahan soda, kalau tak dibolehkan… yah, minimal air minum juga boleh! _Dude_… lihat gelas plastikku kosong, oh… segelas bir terdengar menarik"

"Tapi Jones, umurmu masih tak diperbolehkan minum minuman beralkohol di Amerika!"

Sebuah senyuman lebar dan tak lupa kilat ala iklan pasta gigi terpancar, "Tenang saja! Lagipula kali ini yang memegang bagian alcohol adalah seorang gadis"

"Masalah utamanya, kudengar gadis satu itu cukup tegas nan seram, Jones! Jangan lukai lenganmu karena keinginanmu! Ahahaha!"

Seketika tawa pecah di tempat duduk dimana Alfred tadi menikmati makanannya.

"Nah, tenang saja… pasti dia akan memberikannya! _Because a hero always get the girl, dude!_"

"_Good luck, Mr. Hero!_" ledek temannya yang lain

Alfred mendengar hal ini hanya mengangkat jempolnya serta mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "_Watch me._" Dua jari berupa telunjuk dan tengah menunjuk kedua matanya.

Teman seperjuangannya tak mau menanggapi, mereka lebih menikmati 'atraksi' yang akan dilakukan Alfred. Beberapa bahkan sudah menahan tawa, atau bersiap-siap dengan hasil nyata yang sudah bisa diprediksi. Alfred dengan congkaknya mendekati si gadis yang akrab dipanggil "AF's Katniss" dan untungnya ia masih diberi sebuah senyuman.

Alfred merendahkan pandangannya sehingga setara dengan gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau mau, Jones? Kau itu tak menakutkan, apalagi pandanganmu seperti anak kecil… persis dengan umurmu" gadis itu menilik mata Alfred dengan enggan

"_Touché_" Alfred merasa gusar

"Jangan katakan kau mau bir? Tidak, kalau melihat umurmu… kau masih dilarang"

"_That's sucks!_ Di Jerman saja umur 18 tahun diperbolehkan minum dan… sepertinya aku pernah minum minuman beralkohol, lagipula kata dokter aku memiliki metabolisme yang sangat bagus hingga jarang terkena mabuk atau sakit!"

"Terkadang diagnosa hanya ucapan belaka"

"Berikan saja, _Ms_. Kirkland… Bukankah anda sudah cukup tua untuk mempercayai hal-hal medis yang memang cukup masuk akal?" Hadirlah seseorang yang berpangkat tinggi diantara mereka, ia berambut kecokelatan dan percaya atau tidak berambut sedikit panjang. Rambutnya diikat seperti ekor kuda dan terdengar sekali aksen Hungaria kental

"E-EH? Ah… baiklah kalau memang Mayor memperbolehkannya"

Alfred menyeringai dengan kedua alisnya ia gerakkan berkali-kali.

**PLAK**

Tamparan keras dan tawa pecah seketika. Alfred meringis kesakitan disertai mengelus bagian yang sakit. Daerah berjejak tangan berwarna merah muda terpampang jelas di pipinya. Ia bergerak mendekati meja yang tadi digunakan sebagai tempat menikmati makanan.

"Sudah kubilang Jones… gadis itu jangan dianggap sepele karena kudengar ia dari UK! Kau tahu kan… _British _ups… maksudku, _English! _Ehehe"

"_But it was worth it! _Ummm... entah kenapa aku merasa orang-orang Eropa terlihat seperti orang tua yang suka menyuruh-nyuruh beberapa hal! Oh apalagi orang Inggris, jeez… _those tea-sucker_"

"_I agree with ya bro!_"

"Tapi… entah kenapa rasanya aku pernah bertemu banyak orang Eropa sejak lamaaaaa sekali! Perasaaan déjà vu, ok?"

"Mungkin itu berasal dari masa lalumu sebelum hilang ingatan, _buddy_"

"Hmm… yeah... ah! Yang penting kita nikmati hari ini!"

Suara botol bir terbuka, sebuah pesta menikmati hari bebas sekaligus persiapan sebelum melawan kaiju lainnya. Mereka tahu kalau dihadapan mereka akan lebih banyak masalah, Alfred tak yakin tapi sepertinya nanti akan ada hal menarik yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. Entah dari hal yang positif maupun negatif.

Dan diakuinya saat mendengar sebuah rumor tentang proyek melibatkan banyak tentara menggelitik hatinya, bukan karena ia takut kalau hal tersebut berbahaya tapi terdengar lumrah di telinganya. Tapi ia TIDAK tahu apapun tentang proyek rahasia itu, bukan? Yah, mungkin sedikit curi dengar dan berakhir mendapat informasi akan dibuat robot raksasa.

Perasaan déjà vu bertambah menguat, mungkinkah ia seorang pereka cipta si robot raksasa? Tapi sangat nihil kemungkinannya kalau ia seorang veteran _Air Force_. Jadi dia itu apa sebenarnya?

"_A strange American, yeah… that's me_" hatinya dengan pasti menjawab pertanyaan dalam diri

Kakinya beranjak dari ruang makan dan memilih menuju bangsal dimana ia tidur. Sesekali ia menguap, untung saja sedang hari 'bebas' jadi tidur bisa jadi opsi kedua. Atau mungkin 'meminjam' komputer militer untuk meretas informasi tentang dirinya. Pikiran ekstrim? Memang, lagipula dirinya ternyata lihai dalam hal pemrograman. Mungkinkah ia seorang agen rahasia macam Jam*s Bo*d atau orang-orang yang bekerja di badan pemerintah bagian spionase dan sejenisnya.

Ia manyun.

Oh, haruskah dijelaskan kalau Alfred tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh minuman beralkohol yang dirinya habiskan satu botol, sendirian. Bahkan rasa lengar yang lazimya muncul tak dirasakan serta menganggu aktivitasnya saat ini. Sepertinya terdengar terlalu spektakuler untuk ukuran manusia.

Mungkinkah ia sebenarnya seorang makhluk ekstraterrestrial dari planet antah-berantah dan tertarik pada bumi sehingga ia ada di Amerika, memakai vessel manusia agar terlihat normal. Pikiran yang kelewat batas. Tapi, membuat sebuah-ralat- beberapa asumsi itu bukan hal yang salah, bukan? Ia mengaku, lama-kelamaan berpikir tentangnya jutru membuatnya merasa tersesat. Tersesat dalam dirinya yang sekarang mengalami kegelapan serta kehampaan.

Ia berharap Tuhan mengindahkan harapan dari dalam kalbunya. Tapi ia juga jadi membayangkan dimana dirinya mengingat kembali segala hal, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Pasti sangat sulit, apalagi harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Atau jika dia buntung dalam hidup, nyawa sudah melayang duluan di atas tanah peperangan melawan Kaiju.

Kaiju, siapa yang memberikan nama monster itu? Bukannya ia akan keberatan dan komplain, tapi hanya mengingat. Mungkin saja dari kata itu saja, sebuah ingatan bisa muncul. Ah, orang Jepang yang memberikan nama tersebut menurut berita. Yah, orang Jepang memang bisa membuat banyak orang terkesima entah dari penemuan hingga budaya dan terakhir nama monster. Harus diakuinya kalau nama Kaiju itu cukup "badass" dan menyeramkan.

"_Jepang… ada apa dengan orang Jepang? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengan orang dari negara Asia itu? Umm… sepertinya pernah, tapi aku tak yakin… pernah atau tidak?_" tangannya sibuk menopang dagu

Selagi berpikir, ia tak sadar kalau sudah sampai ke tujuannya. Dengan cepat ia merebahkan diri.

"Apa namaku benar-benar Alfred F. Jones? Aku itu siapa sebenarnya?" gumamnya pelan hingga pada akhirnya kedua matanya terpejam, dirinya telah melayang menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

A/N

nggak ngerti sama perkataan America ups maksudnya Alfred!, ini artinya :

"Kalian tahu? Kalau akan ada sebuah proyek melibatkan seluruh tentara America?

* * *

Author : *nguap* (karena update tengah malem) aduh, saya jadi ikutan ngantuk juga, yaudah saya mau…

Prussia : KAPAN PRUSSIA YANG AWESOME INI MUNCUL!

Author : Nanti…

Spain : Hola chica! Aku dan Romano?

Author : Nanti

Russia : Kapan muncul, da?

Author : EH? Na-nanti pasti muncul kok, ehehe

Russia : kolkolkolkolkol

Author :…. *mulut berbusa*

**LalaNur Aprilia **: SnK versi modern? Nonton film Pacific Rim nak, lebih awesome lho!

Haha, saya sengaja bikin lupa :3

Sippo! Ini chapter barunya~

Author : makasih yang mau baca! RnR ya! XDDDDD


End file.
